Cameo Characters
Cameo Characters are characters that don't always show up in rosters, but appear in the background either watching the players fight each other, supporting the characters during a fight (excluding assists and hidden characters) or just simply doing their own thing. Here is a comprehensive list of characters that showed up in the Vs. Series as cameo characters: Marvel *A.I.M. (The Avengers): Shown handing M.O.D.O.K. his new helmet, that of Galactus. *Ant-Man (The Avengers): Shown in Hawkeyes's level 3. *Angel (X-Men): Shown in the background of Magneto's ending in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Appears as Archangel in Deadpool's Ultimate MVC3 ending. *Aunt May (Spider-Man) *Avalanche (X-Men): Appears in Magneto's Ultimate MVC3 ending. *Bartoc the leaper (Captain America): Appears in Taskmaster's training video in Ultimate. *Beast (X-Men) *Birdie (X-Men) *Black Panther (The Avengers): Appears in Storm's ending. *Blackheart (Doctor Strange): ''Shown drinking in a bar in Morrigan's ending, mentioned in Dante's Ultimate ending. *Blade (''Blade): Appears in Jill's ending, fighting monsters with her. *Blob (X-Men): Appears in Magneto's Ultimate MVC3 ending. *Bob, Agent of Hydra (Deadpool): Appears in Deadpool's Ultimate MVC3 ending. *Bullseye (Daredevil): Appears as a zombie in Frank West's ending in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Cable (X-Men): In Ultimate vs. Capcom 3, appears in Days of Future Past poster and in both Strider's and Deadpool's endings. *Colossus (X-Men): Appears as one of the characters on the Days of Future Past poster. *Cyclops (X-Men): Appears as one of the characters on the Days of Future Past poster. Appears in Phoenix's Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 ending. *Daredevil (Daredevil): Seen testifying against Wesker in Chris Redfield's ending. Also appears in the background of the Shadowland stage. *Dazzler (X-Men): Seen creating a light show on stage in Felicia's ending. *Death (The Avengers) *Doctor Druid (The Avengers): Appears in Doctor Strange's ending. *Doctor Strange (Doctor Strange): Appears in a comic drawn by Hsien-Ko in her ending. *Domino (X-Men): Appears in Deadpool's Ultimate MVC3 ending. *Doombot (Fantastic Four): Many appear in Doctor Doom's ending. *Dust (X-Men): Makes a cameo at Deadpool's party in his ending. *Elektra (Daredevil): Appears in the background of the Hand Hideout Stage. *Exodus (X-Men) *Fantomex (X-Men): Appears in Deadpool's Ultimate ending. *Fantastic Four (Fantastic Four) *Fin Fang Foom (Iron Man): Seen being attacked by Sir Arthur in his ending. *Forge (X-Men): Appears in Strider's ending. *Gambit (X-Men): Appears as one of the characters on the Days of Future Past poster. *Ghost Rider (Ghost Rider): Shown preparing for battle against Dante in his ending in MvC3. *Gladiator (X-men): ''Appears in Super Skrull's Ultimate ending. *The Hand (''Daredevil): Appear in the background of The Hand Hideout stage. *Heimdall (Thor): Shown in Thor's ending. *Hella (Thor): Showin in Hsien Ko's ending. *Hellstorm (The Defenders): ''Shown drinking in a bar in Morrigan's ending. *Heroes for Hire (''Heroes for Hire): Appear in Iron Fist's ending. *Iceman (X-Men): Appears as one of the characters on the Days of Future Past poster. Also in Phoenix's Ultimate ending. *Impossible Man (Fantastic Four): ''Appears in Super Skrull's Ultimate ending. *Iron Fist (''Iron Fist): Appears in Ryu's ending, ready to fight him. *J. Jonah Jameson (Spider-Man): Shown yelling at Peter Parker, in Spider-Man's ending.and can briefly be seen in the daily bugle stage in a helicopter with photographer. *Jennifer Kale (Dr. Strange): Appears in Dr. Strange's ending *Ka-Zar (Ka-Zar the Savage): Appears in Amaterasu's ending, along with Shanna the She-Devil. *Kingpin (Daredevil/Spider-Man): Shown being arrested and interrogated in Chun-Li's ending. *Lady Deathstrike (X-Men): Appears posing against the X-Men and Strider in his ending. *Living Mummy (Midnight Sons): Appears as one of the monsters in Jill's ending. *Man-Thing (Man-Thing): Appears as one of the monsters in Jill's ending. *Master Mold (X-Men): Shown in Sentinel's ending. *Marvel Zombies (Marvel Zombies): Zombie Sabretooth, Punisher, Bullseye, and Daredevil are shown Frank West's ending. *Marrow (X-Men): Appears as one of the characters on the Days of Future Past poster. *Matsu'o Tsurayaba (X-Men) *Mephisto (Ghost Rider): Appears in Ghost Rider's ending being taken down with the help of Dante and Trish. Also in Dante's Ultimate ending. *Mimic (X-Men): Appears in Magneto's Ultimate MVC3 ending. *Mister X (X-Men): Mentioned in Ryu's ending. After Ryu's fight with Iron Fist, Mister X will be fighting Ken. *Mockingbird (The Avengers): ''Appears in Hawkeye's ending. *Mojo (''X-Men): Shown filming with Spiral in Viewtiful Joe's ending. *Moon Knight (Moon Knight): Appears in Hawkeye's ending. *Morbius (Midnight Sons): Appears as one of the monsters in Jill's ending. *Mr. Fantastic (Fantastic Four): Shown briefing Frank on the Marvel Zombies in Frank West's ending. *Mystique (X-Men): Appears in Magneto's Ultimate MVC3 ending. *Nick Fury (Ultimate Universe S.H.I.E.L.D.): Meets with C. Viper in her ending. *Nightcrawler (X-Men): Shown being attacked by Trish in her ending. *Orka (Namor/Heroes for Hire): Appears in Taskmaster's training video in Ultimate. *Paladin (Heroes for Hire/Thunderbolts): Appears in Taskmaster's training video in Ultimate. *Pepper Pots (Iron Man): Appears in her armor in Strider's ending. *Polaris (X-Men): Appears in Magneto's Ultimate MVC3 ending. *Professor X (X-Men): Appears in the background of the Danger Room stage. *Psylocke (X-Men): Appears as one of the characters on the Days of Future Past poster. *Punisher (Punisher): Appears as a zombie in Frank West's ending in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Quicksilver (Avengers): Appears in Magneto's Ultimate MVC3 ending. *Robbie Robertson (Spider-Man) *Sabretooth (X-Men): Appears as a zombie in Frank West's ending in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Satanna (Doctor Strange): Shown drinking in a bar in Morrigan's ending. *Satannish (Doctor Strange): Shown drinking in a bar in Morrigan's ending. *Scarlet Witch (The Avengers): Appears in Doctor Strange's ending and in Magneto's Ultimate MVC3 ending. *Shaman (Alpha Flight): Appears in Doctor Strange's ending. *Shanna the She-Devil (Shanna the She-Devil): Appears in Amaterasu's ending, along with Ka-Zar. *Silver Surfer (Silver Surfer/Fantastic Four): Shown helping Zero find his way home in Zero's ending. *Slapstick (New Warriors/The Initiative): Appears in Deadpool's ending in Ultimate. *Spiral (X-Men): Appears filming with Mojo in Viewtiful Joe's ending. *Tigra (The Avengers): Appears in Hawkeye's ending. *Toad (X-Men): Appears in Magneto's Ultimate MVC3 ending. *War Machine (Iron Man): Appears in Hawkeye's ending. *Werewolf by Night (Midnight Sons): Appears as one of the monsters in Jills ending. *Wiccan (Young Avengers): Appears in Doctor Strange's ending. *Wonder Man (The Avengers): ''Appears in Hawkeye's ending. *Zabu (''Ka-Zar): Shown in Amaterasu's ending. Capcom *Amingo (Marvel vs. Capcom 2): Appears as one of the characters on the Days of Future Past poster. *Andore (Final Fight): Appears in the background of the Metro City stage. *Astaroth (Ghosts 'n Goblins): Appears in the background of the Ghosts 'n Goblins stage. *Baby Head (Captain Commando): Assists Captain Commando in his moves. *Batsu (Rival Schools): Appears in Iron Fist's ending. *B.B. Hood (Darkstalkers): Appears as one of the characters on the Days of Future Past poster. *Beat (Mega Man): Assists Mega Man and appears in Nova's ending. *BioReign (Bionic Commando): Shown in Nathan Spencer's ending. *Blade Master Alastor (Viewtiful Joe): Appears in Viewtiful Joe's ending. *Bon Bonne (Mega Man Legends): Seen floating in the waters of the background of the Kattelox Island stage. *Blanka (Street Fighter II) *Captain Blue (Viewtiful Joe): Appears in Viewtiful Joe's ending. *Captain Commando (Captain Commando): In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, appears as one of the characters on the Days of Future Past poster and in Deadpool's ending. *Cody Travers (Final Fight) *Dan (Street Fighter): Shown beaten and unconscious in Sentinel's ending. *Dark Man 2 (Mega Man): Appears in Marvel vs. Capcom stage. *Dave (Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness) *Dr. Light (Mega Man) *Dr. Wily (Mega Man): Appears in Marvel vs. Capcom stage. *Donovan (Darkstalkers): Appears in Dr. Strange's ending in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Eddie (Mega Man) *Ele (Star Gladiator) *Eliza Masters (Street Fighter) *Firebrand (Ghosts n' Goblins): Appears in Dormammu's ending. A normal Red Arremer can also be seen in the background of the Demon Village stage. *Ginzu the Ninja (Captain Commando): Assists Captain Commando in his moves. *Hayato (Star Gladiator): Appears as one of the characters on the Days of Future Past poster. *Hunter (Resident Evil) *Issun (Ōkami): Travels alongside Amaterasu and speaks for her after her victories. *Jessica (Final Fight) *Jet Black (Viewtiful Joe): Appears in Viewtiful Joe's ending *Jin (Cyberbots): Appears in Hawkeye's ending. *Judge (Ace Attorney): Appears in one of Phoenix Wright's Hyper Combos. *June Lin Milliam (Star Gladiator): Appears in Hawkeye's and Deadpool's endings in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Ken Masters (Street Fighter): His name appears in the background of Ryu's ending, stating that he will be fighting Mr. X in the next round. *Leo (Red Earth): Appears in Hawkeye's ending. *Licker (Resident Evil 2): Appear in the background of the Tricell Labratory stage. *Lilith Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers): Seen in Dormammu's ending, working for him. *Mack the Knife (Captain Commando): Assists Captain Commando in his moves. *Mad Grinder (Mega Man): Appears in Marvel vs. Capcom. *Maya Fey (Ace Attorney): Assists Phoenix Wright in many of his moves. *Mega Man (Mega Man): Shown in Nova's ending, and appears on a poster in the background of the Days of Future's Past stage. *Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends): Confronted by Tron Bonne and Servbot #42 (Sentinel) in Tron Bonne's ending. *Mei-Ling (Darkstalkers 2): Seen in paper form on Hsien-Ko's hat, and in human form in her ending. *Met (Mega Man): Appears in Marvel vs. Capcom stage. *Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney): Appears on a courtroom TV show with Phoenix Wright in She-Hulk's ending. *Missile (Ace Attorney): Assists Phoenix Wright in a couple of his moves. *Nemesis (Resident Evil 3:Nemesis): Seen being strangled in the Hulk's ending. *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney): Appears on a courtroom TV show with Miles Edgeworth in She-Hulk's ending. *Poison (Final Fight): Makes an appearance in the Metro City stage. *Prin-Prin (Ghosts 'n Goblins): Appears in the background of the Ghosts 'n Goblins stage. *Proto Man (Mega Man): Shown in Nova's ending. *Rikuo (Darkstalkers): Appears in Hawkeye's ending. *Rose (Street Fighter Alpha) *Roll (Mega Man): Shown in Nova's ending. *Ruby Heart (Marvel vs. Capcom 2): Appears as one of the characters on the Days of Future Past poster. *Rush (Mega Man) *Sagat (Street Fighter) *Saturn Dyer (Star Gladiator) *Sean (Street Fighter III) *Sexy Silvia (Viewtiful Joe): Seen piloting the Six Machine in Viewtiful Joe's Desperado hyper combo. *Sonson (Marvel vs. Capcom 2): Appears as one of the characters on the Days of Future Past poster. *Steel Samurai (Ace Attorney): A statue of him comes out of Hsien-Ko's sleeves, seen in Strider Hiryu's trailer. *Tessa (Red Earth): Appears in Doctor Strange's ending. *Teisel Bonne (Mega Man Legends): Seen in the background of Kattelox Island. *Tiffany Lords (Rival Schools): Appears in Deadpool's ending from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Tyrant (Resident Evil): Seen in the background of the Tricell Labratory stage. *Xavier (Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness) Category:Cameo Characters